Now and Forever
by Soldier's Strife
Summary: "Funny, how when you're  faced with death, every breath seems precious. They say you see your entire life flash before your eyes, but Matt saw only the good parts."


Matt had succeeded in causing the distraction Mello had planned. He had fired the smoke bomb to distract the guards, who were now in hot pursuit of him. He floored the gas pedal, turning corners sharply, in an effort to escape. But, when he turned the last corner, he drove straight into their trap. He was completely surrounded, the guns all aimed at his frantically beating heart. He stayed in the car for a minute or two. Funny, how when you're faced with death, every breath seems precious. They say you see your entire life flash before your eyes, but Matt saw only the good parts.

"Matt, wake up.", a voice whispered in his ear. Matt ignores the voice, still entangled in the blankets. " Come on, Matty. Wake up.", the voice whispered again, this time leaning down to kiss his cheek. Matt opened his eyes slowly, gazing into the blue eyes of the man lying next to him. "This is a nice way to wake up.", he said, smirking. Mello laughed and moved closer to him, draping an arm over Matt's chest. Matt smiled and wrapped an arm around Mello's shoulders, pulling him into a warm embrace and planting a soft kiss on the tousled blonde hair. Mello sighed lightly, closing his eyes. "I love you, Matt.", he whispered. "I love you too, Mel.", Matt whispered, smiling.

The memory changed, turning a soft green. This was one of the rare days when Mello succeeded in dragging Matt outside. Matt had long since forgotten where they were. A park, maybe? Mello had stolen his DS, so the flashback started with Matt laughing as he chased the blonde. Mello was laughing too as he ran away from the gamer. Matt caught up with Mello, wrapping his arms around the DS thief's waist. Mello laughed and struggled to escape, accidentally tangling his foot in with Matt's feet. This caused Matt to fall onto his back, Mello lying on his chest. Matt laughed. "Really graceful, Mel.", he smirked. Mello rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Matt.", he said, leaning down and capturing the gamer's smirking lips with his own. Matt reached up and wrapped his arms around Mello, gently licking the blonde's lips. Mello opened his lips slightly. Matt's tongue darted into Mello's open mouth, waging war with Mello's tongue. Then, Mello broke the kiss, gently turning his lips to Matt's neck. Matt smiled. He lived for moment's like these. Mello kissed up and down Matt's neck, gently licking the exposed skin. He bit down a little on Matt's collarbone. Matt gasped, tightening his grip on Mello. Mello smirked and kissed up Matt's neck, then once again connecting his lips with his.

The memory changed for the last time. This time Matt was holding Mello close on a dance floor somewhere. Mello's face was buried in the crook of Matt's neck, his arms loosely wrapped around his neck. Matt's arms were wrapped around Mello. Matt held Mello as if he were a fragile dream that would disappear at any moment, while Mello clung to Matt like it wasn't gravity that held him to the earth, Matt did.

Matt got out of the car, praying that Mello got away safely. He tried to talk his way out of it, but to no avail. He barely felt the bullets slam into him. He was dead before he hit the ground, but not before he hit the send button on the cell phone hidden in his pocket.

Mello stared in horror at the small TV in the truck he was driving. Matt was dead! No, this wasn't supposed to happen! He felt his cell phone vibrate. With shaking hands he pulled it out and glanced at the screen, grateful it was a text since he didn't trust his voice to stop from breaking. He opened the message and almost dropped the phone. It was four words. _I love you, Mello._ He checked the sender. Matt. His last words to him.

Minutes passed by like years. Mello had stopped the truck and given Takada her orders. Suddenly, it was harder to breathe. His mind raced. _This has to be Kira's doing_, he thought as he crumpled to his knees. His chest felt tight. His vision was starting to swim in and out. Then, he saw a very familiar figure leaning against the wall, a cigarette glowing faintly between his lips. Matt. Mello's felt his chest start to hurt worse, but ignored it, his eyes fixed on Matt's slightly transparent form. Matt crouched down and wrapped one arm around Mello's shoulders. "Come on, Mel. Let's go.", he said, helping Mello stand, that achingly familiar smirk on his lips. Mello felt the pain subside as he embraced Matt. He knew he was dead, but he didn't care. Matt wrapped his arms around Mello. "Forgive me.", the blonde murmured against Matt's chest. "There's nothing to forgive.", Matt said, gently placing his fingers under Mello's chin, bringing their lips together. It was just them. In life and in death. Now and forever.


End file.
